


Let Go

by Bucky Barnes Body (LigeiaResurrected)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing in the Rain, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 21:32:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7405630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LigeiaResurrected/pseuds/Bucky%20Barnes%20Body
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Based on a request from a Tumblr) Raining hard, the reader makes a confession to Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> This didn’t go the way I originally wanted to. Sometimes, though, stories that go in a direction it can be for the better. For my and who requested this sakes, let’s hope it’s true in this case.

“Stop acting like you don’t feel anything!” Steve shouts through the loud pounding of the rain.

Nature performs its orchestra. The softly rolling thunder brings in the horns. The fast wind plays strings. Rain drums hard.

“Don’t yell at me!” you reply.

Searching for your car in this weather should be considered hazardous. It pours in vigorous beating, difficult to see through it. You press a button on the car remote, follow the light shining from your vehicle.

Close to the car, you hear him holler, “Tell me how you really feel! I dare you!”

You turn around and face him. The water make your clothes cling. Your hair is plastered, thick strands on your face. The wind make you even colder.

“You _dare_ me? How old are you? _Five?_ ”

Steve steps closer, breaking all personal barriers. His breath splashes against your face. The man’s soaked attire reveals every inch of muscle.

“Why do you pretend you don’t feel the same?” he asks.

A moment passes before you answer, voice shaking, “I-I’m afraid.”

“Of what?” His voice is soft.

You bite your lip, eyes close. “Getting hurt again. My heart’s been broken…I can’t go through that again.”

Steve reaches for your cheek slowly, cautiously.

Though scared, you allow him. His touch is cold at first. Soon, both of your body heat makes it the only warm spot. It’s the only part that doesn’t want to run away.

He wraps his wet, gentle arms around you. His cheek rests on your temple. “I would never hurt you, (Y/N), at least not intentionally.”

Your head on his chest, you speak. “But what if something happens like if one of us dies?”

“Great things come with risks.” Parting enough to see you, he continues, “I would to take my chance if you’ll let me.”

You bite your lip, eyebrows squinting. You look at his kind smile, his hopeful eyes. A warm feeling grows; fear is melting. Maybe it will be okay. Yes, it’ll still be scary, but…but maybe the good kind of scary.

“Yes,” you murmur and nod. “Okay.”

Steve grins, cups your face. He leads you to him. He tilts his head, leaning closer, but stops short to your lips.

Are you really ready?

You waste no time meeting him. The kiss is ravenous, eager from the start. Lips are hungry for the other set. Hands explore. The moaning adds to the music of nature: the wind and rain.

You part but never leave his embrace. Breathing deeply, your hands rest on his chest. You return his gaze and feel _alive_. Heart races.

Steve brushes your arms, grinning, just as thunder blares. You both jump at the sound then hurry inside your car. You turn the heat to maximum temperature. The water settles into the leather interior. 

“I’m sorry that I’m getting your car wet,” he apologizes. “I wish I thought to bring an umbrella.”

“Don’t worry about it,” you reply shaking your head.

He looks at you, but you don’t this time. With a small smile, you run your fingers over his hand that’s on the armrest. Then you slip your palm onto his, fingers entwine.

“What should we do now?” you ask still looking at your hands.

Steve takes a breath. “I don’t know. We could dry off then watch movies at your place if you don’t mind.”

Meeting his eyes, you nod. “I’d like that.”


End file.
